


God's deal

by wallstoothin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute baby Naruto, reaperau, the thirds A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: For the sake of his wife, child and village Namikaze Minato will do anything so when the God of death gives him a offer he gladly accepts
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test chapter, I'm still deciding if I want to write more or not but basically I'm taking the black butler idea of reapers and putting it in the world of Naruto.
> 
> The different point of view are simply different ideas I want to explore, but even if I make it a full story the plot will be non-liner of the various (mis)adventure the Konoha branch will have to face at the same time raising a child who have no idea of what they are. 
> 
> I'm also looking for candidate for the other branches of the other villages but there isn't a lot of character who directly commit suicide, I don't know if doing a suicidal mission even counts but if you have ideas or simply want me to continue please comment and I'll gladly answer, or join my discord group, it's small but fun
> 
> https://discord.gg/H8Anwrz
> 
> I'm sorry that this story jumps around a lot but like I said it's an experiment, have a nice day

‘Humankind never change’ is what the God thought as he stared down at the blond that had summoned him, it has been only a century since they last meddle with human affairs to be put simply it was no their department he gave up the job to his minions to work. Who are they?

The human bow down, on knee on the floor and his head bowed down, a human sign for respect. “Shinigami-sama.”

With the sound of other human screaming and the roaring chakra monster in the background it’s clear what the human is asking for, behind him is his dying wife and crying child. His worker currently an army of one is going to have a field day. He can already feel the annoyed stare and the loud sigh of his worker.

The human was named Namikaze Minato he was powerful as a human and his skills in seals are above average. Compare to other humans that has summoned him in the past he was more useful, smarter and more determine. His intention is pure instead of asking for death of others like his past summoners he was asking to save lives. Perhaps instead of damning him to an eternity of fighting he could do something much more interesting.

The manager of this village branch wanted a new member did he not.

The God looked back at the dying red head and back to the blond. “Very well, he decided. I will grant your wish, but for a cost.”

The human bowed down his head lower than before. “I am prepare to pay the price.”

* * *

No one really know what happened on October tenth everyone who took part in the delivery of the fourth hokage’s son was dead, the midwives and guards alike even the mother and father of the child was gone. The only survivor of the attack was a newborn baby with a large seal on its belly. What went wrong?

The third and current hokage look down at the sleeping baby in his arm. His wife, who was in front and center as the main midwife was gone. There were many other deaths on that day civilians and shinobi of all ages along with many infants and young children who could not handle the intense chakra aimed to kill. There were still many missing. Forced back into a position of power Sarutobi will continue to lead the village he love. The days that followed was chaos, funerals, meeting with domestic and external officials alike, then there was the main problem, someone close to him has leaked the secret. He will have to deal with that soon as well.

The nine-tale fox, the monster that had killed many was now sleeping inside of Uzumaki Naruto. The current babysitter a jonin and a mother of child who was killed the day before was forced to quit after trying to suffocate the babe with a pillow, ANBU Hound making it quiet clear that he did not appreciate the assassination attempt on a week old child. ANBU Hound also did not appreciate being the caretaker of the baby until Sarutobi find someone more qualify but at this point he have no other choice. On the bright side the identity of the child’s parents was kept safe, but still the child will have to live a life of pain and isolation from the rest of the village. If the village constantly reminds him of the monster inside him and their hatred of it, then Naruto will sure to defect and turn on the village he hates so much, there must be a way to silence everyone and keep the boy ignorant of the sealed monster.

The next day the ranked S secret was passed.

From that day the boy was put into the overfilled village orphanage. The third can only pray that the young boy can have at least a somewhat of a decent childhood and turns out to be a better person than those who mock him.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was never lonely, no matter what the other kids at the academy says. He have his uncle and big brothers watching over him. Iruka-sensei told him that his brothers and uncle must be imaginary but they are very real. After all, they can do things that real people can do. They can cook, clean and teach him cool ninja trick.

First, there was his uncle who was the oldest of the three, at first Uncle Sakumo wanted to be call big brother too, Naruto always have to remind him again and again that there’s no way he can call an old man ‘onii-san’ just look at all the wrinkles on his face. Old man third have wrinkles on his face and he’s very very old so that mean that Sakumo must be old. The other brothers always laughs whenever he makes his point.

Then there was Big bro Minato. Naruto like him out of all his brother and uncle they look alike after all. Minato is the one that likes to cook and clean and teach him about seals something that Naruto has learned that he’s very good at. But whenever he ask his brother about his past or even when a kid teased him for being an orphan he always have a sad loo on his face. Naruto decided that Minato most likely suffered like him when he was younger but since Minato is a pretty cool dude, Naruto believes he will turn out good too.

The last of his family is the youngest of the three big brother Shisui, Shisui came later into the family just around the time the Uchiha Massacre happened but whenever he asked Shisui seem to deny everything about it but he did admit that his father was an Uchiha. It was hard to get anything out of his uncle and brothers but it’s alright as long as they stay by his side whenever their not working, plus their green eyes are the coolest thing ever.

He want to be just like them when he grows up.


	2. starting out (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato wakes up after an encounter with the shinigami

Minato woke up by the naka river the next day, He sat up and looked around. How did he end up here out of all places? The makeshift hospital room was far from the river and the village itself, so how did he end up here. 

What about his family? His wife and newborn son, he remembers the complication of the birth and then activating the seal and then…. Everyone died didn’t they, from the death of the masked stranger and his wife soul at the hand of the Shinigami taken to a place where Minato cannot reach at least not now.

He was to serve under the Shinigami, a part of his personal army to collect and record souls moving from one plan to the next, someone was supposed to meet him and teach him about his new life, Minato then crawled over to the river, he might as well see the damage of fighting from the day before, his body aches and his head hurts, Minato was sure that his appearance reflects the way he feels. To his surprise that was not the case at all.

His hair was clean and neat save for a few leaves stuck in between, the dirt and blood that caked his skin and fingernails were gone too but the most startling difference is his eyes, gone were the sea blue that reflects both in his calm nature and name but instead a two-tone acid green eyes one side brighter than the other, how? There were other things Minato was very concerned about, he was no longer wearing his hokage robe and shinobi wear but dark formal wear that would normally be worn in funeral .

Minato then started digging in his pocket, the strange clothes he was wearing has many pockets and even then the pocket were deep, it was like his pockets were storage seals stitched into the fabric.

That sound like an idea for another day, he would love to work on a project like that in his free time, if he gets any. The chakra in his body felt muted, he won’t be surprised if there were a seal keeping him from using it, after all he was supposed to be death and by giving him unlimited power can cause problem for the old god. He would hate to think what will happen if he gets on the Shinigami bad side. Back to his pocket Minato managed to pull out a series of pocket knives from his pocket along with a small book and a pen, leaving the knives and the pen be for now Minato decided that he wanted to look through the book first, the book itself was the size of a bingo book, the same little book that Minato used to keep all the time back when he was in the active roster once he became hokage he had no need to active hunt for criminals so it was usually kept in one of the drawers of his desk in case of an emergency. His fingers lightly traced the marks of the leather cover, it was of high quality something that he had always wanted as a child but as an orphan he was never able to get and even once he became a working adult there were much better things to buy than a leather book.

He quickly turned to the first page, and in front and center in bold lettering was the word “IDENTIFICATION” along with a large empty rectangle and words spread across the page. There were information about Minato all over it starting from his name to an identification record even to the names of the knives he had in the pocket under the label death scythe. In the common folktale death scythe are the weapons the Shinigami would use to collect souls, Minato glanced over to the knives on the ground, is that small thing really the weapons he would be using from now on? There were so many better tools to use than just regular knives. But he supposed he shouldn’t complain. There were times that he used a much more unconventional weapons in the war as a shinobi he should use anything that is available to him to be able to complete his mission and right now his mission is to work under the shinigami and pay his debt. 

“It look like you got everything under control Mister Hokage.” 

Minato jumped back at the sound of the voice, knife raise ready to be thrown at the first sign of danger.

“Hey, I mean no harm. I came under shinigami-sama order to train you. You don’t remember me Minato? I swear I haven’t age since I last saw you.”

“Sakumo-san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot about the story last month and now I am two chapters behind, whoops. But here is the first part of the meeting sakumo chapter. If I haven't already say anything this story plot is not linear so the next part of this arc won't be here for another five or so chapter
> 
> Next Chapter: The required Jitsu


End file.
